


Ошибка

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), YsanneIsard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hera's POV, I don't think these are spoilers but be warned, Interrogation, Psychological Torture, Violence, possible spoilers to swr season 4, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsanneIsard/pseuds/YsanneIsard
Summary: Когда она проснулась, он стоял рядом и улыбался. Его улыбка означала, что она проиграла.Гера Синдулла в плену у гранд-адмирала Трауна.
Kudos: 16
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712109) by [coffeeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry). 



I.

Когда она проснулась, он стоял напротив, улыбаясь. «Ты проиграла», — говорила его улыбка. И она ничего не могла сделать. Не могла даже пошевелиться, прикованная к креслу, которое в Империи использовали для допроса заключённых. Но показывать свой страх было нельзя. Она не хотела доставить Трауну такое удовольствие.

— Мы снова встретились, генерал Синдулла, — произнёс гранд-адмирал, — и вновь условия не самые располагающие.

— Может, этот раз станет последним, — ответила она.

Синекожий улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Всё зависит от того, с каким настроением пойдёт наш разговор.

— Не буду я с тобой разговаривать, Траун, — прошипела она.

Он приблизился на несколько шагов.

— Разве мы уже не разговариваем?

Гера впилась в него взглядом, сцепив зубы.

— Как вам будет угодно, — с подчёркнутой вежливостью сказал Траун. — ИСБ охотно проведёт этот допрос. Но имперские агенты вовсе не славятся утончённостью… Возможно, агент Каллус вспоминал, какие методы он применял к отказывающимся идти на сотрудничество?

Тви’лечка забилась в путах. Металл фиксаторов больно врезался в кожу.

— Любопытное устройство, не так ли? Я читал его инструкцию по эксплуатации и был поражён, сколькими способами можно причинить боль. Разумеется, — Траун махнул рукой, — без ущерба качеству допроса.

Он отступил, позволяя рассмотреть себя получше. Гера послала ему полный ненависти взгляд.

— Мы можем договориться, — спокойно заявил гранд-адмирал. — Вы рассказываете мне то, что я хочу услышать, а я в свою очередь возвращаю вам свободу.

Гера горько рассмеялась. Она знала, что это ложь. Ни один имперский офицер не отпустил бы повстанца. А она же ещё была командиром эскадрильи. Вполне можно было рассчитывать на показательную казнь. Естественно, в том случае, если после пыток что-то от неё останется.

— Я ничего не скажу, — твёрдо сказала она.

Траун слегка скривился.

— Вы ошибаетесь. Все начинают говорить через какое-то время.

Он развернулся на каблуках и вышел, оставив Геру в камере одну. Она ждала его возвращения. Он так и не пришёл, и она стала ждать агентов ИСБ. Она ждала, пока голод и усталость не взяли своё, и она не потеряла сознание.

II.

Когда она проснулась, в камере был штурмовик, нацеливший на неё бластер. В руке он держал какой-то прибор, и Гера подумала, что сейчас начнутся пытки.

Щелчок открытия замков застал её врасплох, и она, уже не удерживаемая металлическими фиксаторами, рухнула на пол.

— Мне идти за тобой? — спросила она штурмовика, медленно поднимаясь.

— Нет, — ответил искажённый фильтрами шлема голос. — У тебя пара минут на удовлетворение физиологических потребностей.

Было унизительно приседать над решёткой в полу. Штурмовик не отвернулся. Она сомневалась, что он закроет глаза, чтобы дать ей хоть чуть-чуть приватности.

Она жадно глотала воду, доставленную дроидом. Штурмовик не двигался с места. Всё это время он держал её под прицелом. Она демонстративно поблагодарила дроида, получив от него еду. Съела всё. Ей нужны были силы для побега.

— Время вышло, — заявил охранник.

Она задумалась, как он теперь заставит её дать себя сковать. Прикинула свои шансы в ближнем бою. Даже ослабленная, она всё ещё могла свалить его на пол. Только бы забрать у него оружие…

Оружие, которое внезапно выпустило в её сторону лазерный луч. И наступила темнота.

III.

Когда она проснулась, рядом никого не было. Она вновь была прикована к креслу. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло с момента потери сознания. С ухода штурмовика. С ухода Трауна.

Нужно было спланировать побег. Но в камере не было ничего, что могло бы послужить инструментом или даже импровизированным оружием. Она не могла избавиться от оков. Зато знала, что через какое-то время кто-то придёт, чтобы она удовлетворила свои потребности. На короткое время она будет свободна. Свободна настолько, насколько можно быть свободной в имперской камере заключения. Она сможет двигаться. Это был единственный шанс на побег.

— Напасть на охранника, — мысленно повторяла она свою мантру. — Отобрать у него оружие и оглушить его. Выйти из камеры. Найти ангар. Угнать корабль.

IV.

Проснувшись, она ждала прихода охранника. Дремала, чтобы скоротать время. Но время не спешило вперёд — казалось, оно вообще остановилось.

Геру охватило сонное оцепенение. Она думала о своих друзьях. Или же — о семье, ведь повстанцев она считала своей семьёй. Представляла себе их лица. Эзры. Зеба. Сабины. И… Кэнана.

Она думала о друзьях, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Когда в камере появился штурмовик, у неё не было сил, чтобы напасть на него. Онемевшие ноги едва повиновались ей. Она уселась на холодный пол и начала разминать ноющие мышцы.

Она даже не уклонилась от выстрела, только прикрыла глаза. А когда вновь проснулась, думала о том, как ненавидит Империю и гранд-адмирала Трауна.

V.

Когда она проснулась, то сама в это не поверила. Плен, должно быть, ей снился, а она в безопасности, дремлет в своём пилотском кресле в кабине «Призрака».

Она даже не могла ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, сон или реальность вокруг. За этим сном или реальностью, за этим кошмаром были её друзья. Надо верить, что они ей помогут. Они не оставят её одну. Они её по-настоящему разбудят.

VI.

Когда штурмовик вернулся, ему пришлось трясти Геру, чтобы разбудить её.

— Кэнан? — спросила она спросонья, и, к её изумлению, штурмовик кивнул.

Показав жестом, чтобы она сохраняла спокойствие, он начал отсоединять замки каким-то инструментом. Затем вывел из камеры, будто сопровождая пленника.

Коридоры были пусты, они всего раз встретили имперского солдата. Гера тогда сжалась от страха, но Кэнан заявил, что выполняет «приказ гранд-адмирала». Гера постаралась спрятать улыбку. Она представила, как торжествующее выражение лица Трауна сменится гримасой гнева, едва ему доложат о её побеге.

— Положение на Лотале изменилось, — сообщил ей Кэнан. — Нам нужно больше людей.

— Мон Мотма никого не пришлёт, — грустно ответила Гера. — Когда я в последний раз говорила с начальством, я еле убедила их выделить мне одну эскадрилью.

— Кто бы ещё мог нам помочь?

— Со Геррера, но… я ему не доверяю. Никто в Альянсе ему не доверяет.

— А где он сейчас?

— На Джеде… Нет, — Гера покачала головой, — это плохая идея.

— Может, ещё кто-нибудь? Неофициально?

Она задумалась.

— Я могу попробовать найти желающих. Но не под носом у Мон Мотмы. Может, на базе поменьше… на Дантуине…

Он остановился. Они дошли до ангара.

— Бери корабль и улетай, — сказал он. — Я отвлеку внимание от твоего побега.

Она схватила его за руку.

— Или летим вместе, или никак.

Он высвободил руку. Отошёл на шаг и снял шлем. Поднял голову. Посмотрел на неё. Это был не Кэнан.

— Советую вам рассмотреть третий вариант, — произнёс гранд-адмирал Траун.

Гера смотрела на него с нарастающим ужасом. Но страх не парализовал её, а превратился в гнев. Она бросилась на Трауна, прежде чем успела подумать, что творит. Гранд-адмирал автоматически блокировал её удар. Удивление успело промелькнуть на его лице, но тут же сменилось привычной бесстрастной маской.

— Ты не хочешь этого, Гера, — обратился он к ней по имени.

Но она очень этого хотела. Врезать ему за то, что он с ней сделал. Врезать ему за то, как он её использовал. Она нанесла несколько ударов и немедленно пожалела об этом. Её кулаки натолкнулись на броню штурмовика.

— Если ты вылетишь сейчас, ты сможешь их предупредить, — сказал Траун. — Они успеют эвакуироваться. Может, не все, но кто-то спасётся.

Она бы спасла всех, если бы смогла задержать гранд-адмирала. Убить его. Или взять в плен. Запереть его в камере, чтобы он пережил то же, что и она.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, — он увернулся от удара, — когда думаешь, что победишь меня, — заблокировал выпад, — используя такую технику.

Они отступили одновременно.

— Ошибочно, — повторил он, —рассчитывать, что тактика, эффективная против одной расы, сработает так же в бою с представителем совершенно другой расы. Любую стратегию нужно корректировать применительно к противнику.

Гера одарила его пламенным взглядом.

— Слабые места есть у всех. Вот, смотри…

Он набросился на неё. Двигался гораздо быстрее человека. Нанесено было всего три удара, но Гера показалось, будто её тело разваливается на куски.

И всё-таки она встала. Выпрямилась, игнорируя боль. Она не могла позволить ему победить.

— Я переломаю тебе кости, если ты не сдашься, — в его голосе было раздражение. — Это будет неприятно как тебе, так и мне.

Последний удар. И треск. Гранд-адмирал слов на ветер не бросал.

Он заговорил, отойдя от неё:

— Силовое поле будет отключено в течение ближайших пяти минут. Погоня начнётся через пятнадцать. Советую улетать.

VII.

Проснулась она уже на Явине. Никто не винил её за то, что она выдала имперцам одну из незначительных повстанческих баз. Они видели следы пыток на её теле. Следы ударов. «Каким же монстром должен быть гранд-адмирал Траун», — говорили они. «Хорошо, что ты сбежала», — говорили они. А Гера только кивала в ответ.

Она хотела лично заниматься эвакуацией с Дантуина. Чувствовала себя виноватой. Но с её травмами нельзя было сесть за штурвал крестокрыла.

Она хотела полететь на Скариф. Но врачи заявили, что она ещё не готова к активным боевым действиям.

С каждой новой битвой, в которой она не могла принять участие, она всё сильнее ненавидела гранд-адмирала. И ждала реванша.


End file.
